A New Life and Prophecy~Part 1
~This is a fanfic that is about the new life and a new prophecy that will include gods and goddeses working together.The characters are: Kiku, Narissa, Akina, Vazase, Loka, Romani, and Airi. Feel free to voice your opinions and suggestions! Enjoy! It all started when Narissa received a text message from Akina. ---- Narissa was training her pet dolphins underwater. Her text message ringtone went off. "Excuse me, gotta take this message. It looks like it's urgent." The dolphins nodded. When she swam to the surface, she read the text message. From: Akina Subject: URGENT Yo, Nariss! Didn't you know that Airi and Vazase are currently dating? If not, then you should know! They are, like, always having dates. Whaddaya think about that? I'm just afraid that if they get married and have a family, they may have all-powerful kids, ya know? BTW, I closed my house, so Vazase is just gonna have to deal without Airi. They can't see each other for a while. ~Akina Narissa sighed. She replied to the message. From: Narissa Subject: Ok? Dude, that is freakin' wrong! Ya know they're destined to be with each other. It will only fufill the prophecy that was meant for them. OPEN UP UR HOUSE! I LIVE IN THERE, TOO! XD ~Narissa ---- Narissa walked to Akina's attic door. She opened it up and nearly screamed. The glass ball that told their prophecies was on the floor. She picked it up and shook it. Weird-looking pink mist floated around. Words were floating around the inside of the glass ball. Narissa said, "O Seer of Fates, what is the next prophecy?" The words came together and read: Nature and rain will come together. And save the world from the Bird's feather. Water, sun, and fire will break the cage. That holds the magic goddess's rage. She held the glass ball in her hand and gasped. Akina ran into the room. "What the...NARISSA? YOU FREAKING--- "SHUT UP AND GET KIKU!" "Fine!" Narissa steadily got up after Akina got Kiku to heal her. It wasn't easy, because Kiku had a problem. ---- "WHAT? You mean you can't stand Airi? Dude, she's your best friend," Narissa cried. "Yeah." Akina nodded. Narissa shot Akina a don't-tag-along-with-me-look. Whle they were discussing problems, there was a huge bang on the door. "I'll go get it, Akina." Narissa ran down the hallway and opened the door. Just standing there, was an upset looking girl with orange hair. She look like she was gonna bust someone with the large sword in one hand and in the other hand, was an XBOX 360 controller. She also had a big backpack behind her, which look like it was see-through and held things that involve the Wii U coming out, a 3DS, and etc. Narissa yelled, "WHAT THE..." The girl at the door yelled, "Gimme a room to stay! NOW!" The aura that radiated from the girl was so powerful, Narissa was convinced that she was the new goddess that the council of gods was saying was newly appointed. "Akina! Toss me a room key! The room better have a huge flat screen TV!" Narissa hollered. Akina peeked over Narissa's shoulder. When she met the girl's eyes, the girl studied her like she was a complicated blueprint. "Ah, a new goddess, I see. Well, what's your name?" Akina asked the girl. "Emily, but call me Romani. So, Romani's the name. Goddess of video games." "Narissa is my name, goddess of the seas, storms and water. This is Akina, goddess of the sun. "Hey! A new girl, aye?" Came a voice. Narissa whirled around, her heart thumping. It turned out it was just Kiku. Narissa sighed with relief. "Yes...Kiku, this is Romani. Romani, this is Kiku, goddess of magic." "Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too!" Romani shook both Narissa's, Kiku's and Akina's hand. Akina gave Romani the key to a new room and snapped her fingers. "There. A new room customized just for you was just made! Come on in. We're getting ready for dinner." ---- All of a sudden, there was huge hiss from upstairs. "Yo, Akina, give me Loka's room key." Akina tossed her a room key. "I'll be right back. Excuse me." Narissa got up and teleported to the top floor. She unlocked the door, and in the room was Loka playing some kind of game on his XBOX, and standing in front of the window was Vazase and Airi enjoying the sunset and talking about something quietly. Narissa sighed and flopped down on Loka's chair. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing." replied Loka absent-mindly. The huge hiss came again. Then, it seemed as if Airi and Vazase have stopped talking. Loka turned to face them and his eyes widened. Narissa got up and waved her hand in front of Airi and Vazase's eyes. "Uh-oh...Narissa, we'd better go. It can't be the sun dragons!"said Loka. "No, I'm staying here. Even though sun dragons can turn you into gold, Akina will never forgive me for letting 2 of her best friends go."said Narissa. She turned into her goddess form."Loka, go downstairs and notify Akina and all the other gods and goddesses about this." A huge golden dragon came crashing in with huge wings. Its arms had little dragons on it, snapping and ready to fight. Hey, thanks for all the support everyone! I've decided to make a sequel to this! It will be coming soon!!!! ~Bluey Category:Fanfictions